Trusting Friends
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: AU Sam has never been friends with Danny or Tucker and she's being bullied because of how she is. Sam will be OOC during the beginning and during school. DXS Now a full story until I fill better!
1. Bullies and Poems

**A/N Just something I came up with while I remembered my life with bullies. Sam has never been friends with Tucker or Danny. She has only had a few friends. Valerie, but she got all caught up in popularity and barely talks to her anymore, Chelsea, which she is still friends with, but she lives far away and goes to a different school. The rest will be explained in the story. It will be DXS…hopefully everybody will like this and I can get my confidence back. Sam will be a little OOC in school. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Please enjoy,**

**Twins of the Earth**

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I walked into school with my purple spider book bag on my back; my head looking at my feet, and my I-pod shuffle in my pocket and the headphones in my ears. I glanced at my once best friend, Valerie as what looked like she was laughing with the popular group. I sighed and continued to walk down the long hallway. I've had many friends, Valerie included. Valerie was one of the first friends I ever had. We met in 3rd grade and were friends up until 5th grade when she started hanging out with Paulina. We still hung out until 7th grade then that stopped.

I have only one friend left, Chelsea. She was the first friend I ever had. We met when we were really little because our moms were best friends. There's only one problem; we go to two different schools and live far away from each other. We still see each other, just not as often as I'd like. My other friends were in military so now they're in different states. So, I'm alone.

I'm also a target for bullies because of how I dress, what I eat and don't eat, and because I write poetry. It's been this way since Pre-school. So now I have no friends and don't want any for fear of being hurt. Yes, I'm an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian Goth with trust issues. I pulled my headphones out when I reached my locker. I put my I-pod shuffle in my pocket with my headphones wrapped around it and opened my locker. I pulled the stuff out of my book bag and hung it on the hook and grabbed my stuff for Biology. I closed my locker and started walking down the hall again, but this time I could hear everything people were saying and it wasn't nice.

I shut my eyes tight and walked a little faster to my classroom where I knew the hurtful words would stop. In school the teachers are my best friends because they stop trouble in the classroom. As soon as I entered my classroom my teacher, Mr. Caviness spoke, "Good morning Sam," he said happily.

"Good morning Mr. Caviness," I said and took my seat in the front row.

I like the front rows because I'm closer to the teachers or some kind of adult and I'm always the last to leave a room. I saw two of the boys who pick on me behind me and I prayed silently that Mr. Caviness wouldn't leave the room. I took a deep breath before pulling out my poetry notebook from under my textbook and opened it to the last poem I was working on, "I'll be back in a minute," Mr. Caviness said, "I need to run by the office."

'_No!_' I thought helplessly.

I kept my face on my notebook hoping nothing would happened this time, "Well," a voice that I knew to be Josh's, said.

I winced, but continued to write, "Still write poetry I see," another voice I knew to be Dash's said.

I gulped and continued to write, "Let me see," Josh said and snatched my notebook from me.

"Hey!" I yelled.

My poetry was all I had left, "Give me that!" I yelled running at Josh.

"Ah, ah, ah," Josh said and tossed it to Dash who caught it.

"It's ours now," Dash said.

I felt my body go numb, "Please, give it back," I said.

"Is the little Goth going to cry over a stupid notebook?" Josh laughed.

I held back my tears, "It's mine!" I yelled, "Give it to me!"

Dash pretended to think, "Hmm, no," he said and threw my notebook into the sink, which was full of water.

I gasped and watched it sink to the bottom. Mr. Caviness came back in and by this time tears were spilling from my face, "Sam?" Mr. Caviness asked, "What's…" he trailed off I guess when he saw the sink, "What happened in here!" he demanded.

I couldn't answer and just ran out, "Sam!" Mr. Caviness yelled.

I don't know where I was going, but all I know is that somehow I ended up in the school's garden crying on a bench with my face covered by my arms. I couldn't stop the tears and I was barely breathing. All my poems; everything! I have no friends and my family hates who I am. Why am I even here? I suddenly, felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly so my cheek was on my arms, but could still see the boy clearly. He had black hair that covered his crystal like blue eyes slightly. He wore a white t-shirt with a red oval in the center with blue jeans and red and white tennis shoes, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked me.

I choked on a sob as an answer because I couldn't talk. He sat down beside me, "What happened?" he asked, "I saw you run down the hall crying."

I just choked on another sob because I had cried so much. The boy looked at me with concern something I barely get from anyone, "Sam!" I heard Mr. Caviness yell, "There you are. Are you alright?"

I just choked on a sob, "I don't think so," the boy answered, "She won't talk, but I got her to stop crying. What happened?"

Suddenly, my favorite teacher, who is now the vice principal, Ms. Cencer ran into the garden, "Sam?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

I didn't say anything I didn't even choke on a sob, "Josh Peterson and Dash Baxter threw her notebook into the sink," Mr. Caviness said.

"The one with all her poems?" Ms. Cencer said shocked.

Mr. Caviness nodded and I covered my face with my arms again and just stayed there. I didn't cry; nothing. I felt a hand on my arm. I turned my head and saw the boy again, "I've told Principal Lancer about this," Ms. Cencer said, "He's looking for them as we speak."

"Sam," Mr. Caviness said, "Do you need to go see the Guidance Counselor?"

I shook my head, "Mrs. Garner can't help anymore," I said shakily.

"Sam…" Ms. Cencer said.

"Wait," the boy said, "My sister is in college to be a physiatrist. Maybe she can help."

"And she's here in town?" Ms. Cencer asked.

"At my house," the boy said, "She went here; Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton."

"Jazz!" Ms. Cencer said, "I remember her. Maybe she can help. What's your name? I'm sure Jazz said it before, but…"

"Danny," the boy said.

"Ah, yes, Danny," Ms. Cencer said, "If you don't mind, would you call Jazz and see if Sam could came over after school today, if that's okay with you Sam."

I didn't say anything just shrugged my shoulders, "I'm going with that's a yes," Mr. Caviness said.

Danny pulled out his cell phone and hit a number, "Mom," Danny said, "Yes, I know I'm in school, but I need to talk to Jazz. Just please! Thank you," he was quiet for a minute, "Jazz? Hey, um, I think I just got you a job. Here Ms. Cencer will explain."

Danny handed Ms. Cencer his cell phone and set walked away out of earshot. Danny looked at me and I put my face in my arms again, "Your sister said that was fine," I heard Ms. Cencer say.

"Thanks," Danny said, I guess Ms. Cencer gave him his phone back.

"Mr. Caviness, class is about to start," Ms. Cencer said, "Sam and Danny go onto class okay."

I just sat up without saying anything. Danny helped me out of the bench and I walked with Mr. Caviness to class.

**Trusting Friends**

"Jazz!" Danny yelled as he entered his house, well, I believe it was house anyway.

A woman with dark red hair and violet eyes, like me, wearing a blue jumpsuit came out of what looked like the kitchen, "Hey mom," Danny said, "This is Sam, Sam this is my mom, Maddie."

I waved a little wave, but didn't say anything. Maddie looked a little concerned, "Are you alright dear?" she asked.

I didn't answer, "Would you like something to eat?" Maddie asked.

I looked at her and shook my head. Suddenly, a girl with light red, almost orange, hair and blue eyes wearing a black long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and black flats came down the stairs, "You must be Sam," she said to me, "I'm Jazz."

"Oh, this is the girl you told me about," Maddie said.

Jazz and Danny nodded, "Come on Sam," Jazz said sweetly, "Let's go to my room."

I looked at Danny and Maddie before following Jazz upstairs and into her room.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

Sam seems so helpless at school, but why do I get the feeling she's really not, "Danny," mom said.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Why don't you go on patrol then do your homework okay?" mom said.

I nodded and threw my book bag on the couch before transforming into my ghost half, Danny Phantom and phasing out. When my parents invented a Ghost Portal it didn't work the first time. But instead of giving up the whole family, even Jazz who hated how obsessed our parents were about their job, and my best friend, Tucker tried to fix it. I was on the inside trying to see what was wrong…when I found the on button. I became half ghost that day and only my family and Tucker know I'm Danny Phantom and I want to keep it that way.

Patrol went verily quickly seeing how only the Box Ghost was around. I phased into my room and turned human before heading downstairs. I grabbed my book bag and pulled out the subjects I had homework in. Suddenly, Jazz came down, "This could take a while," she said, "She won't talk. I believe she has trust issues."

"But she seemed fine with Mr. Caviness and Ms. Cencer," I said.

"Yes," Jazz said putting her finger to her chin, "Ms. Cencer said she had a poetry notebook."

Danny nodded, "But two boys threw in in a sink ruining it," Danny said.

"Hmm…" Jazz said, "I'm going to keep trying, but first we're going to need snacks."

Jazz grabbed a plate of mini corndogs and went back upstairs while I continued with my homework. Not even ten seconds later Jazz came back down, "Well, she talked," Jazz said, "Apparently she's an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. Do we have anything for that?"

"I think there's celery in the fridge," I said.

"Ah Ha!" Jazz said and came back out with a plate of celery, "Well, at least we're getting somewhere with her."

I nodded and went back to my homework. After my homework was done mom had started cooking dinner and Jazz and Sam hadn't come down yet, "Danny," mom said, "Would you go see if Sam's staying for dinner?"

"I would rather not interrupt them incase Jazz is getting somewhere," I said, "Just make a salad for Sam, she's a vegetarian."

"Okay," mom said.

I watched T.V until dinner was done, "Danny, go get your sister and Sam please," mom said.

I nodded and went upstairs, but before I knocked on Jazz's door I got an idea. I went into my room and found an empty almost new notebook. I grabbed it and went to Jazz's door and knocked, "Jazz, dinner," I said, "And mom made a salad for you Sam."

"Okay," Jazz said opening the door, "I'm still having trouble getting her to talk."

I looked in Jazz's room and saw Sam sitting on Jazz's bed with her hands in her lap and staring at them. Jazz sighed, "I just don't know how to break the ice with her," she said.

"Maybe I do," I said and walked in with the notebook, "Sam?" I asked.

She didn't look up. I put the notebook in her lap and her violet eyes widened, "Here," I said, "This is for new poems."

The notebook was nothing special. It was plain and gray, but to Sam, it looked like the notebook was the Sun rising in her world. Jazz came beside me and we watched Sam stare at the notebook. Slowly, ever so slowly, Sam's fingers grasped the notebook. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked at me and Jazz, "T-Thank you," she said.

I smiled and held out my hand, "Do you want to go eat?" I asked.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

Danny held out his hand and asked if I wanted to go eat. To him it was a simple question. To me, it was asking me to trust him. I've trusted friends before and they only wound up leaving me to the bullies or the people who were nice to me wound up bulling me later on. I bit my lip, but something was different about Danny and his family. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I felt safe with them…I…trusted them. I nodded slowly took his hand and he helped me off the bed.

I still held on tightly to notebook as Danny and Jazz led me down the stairs and into the kitchen, "We've broken through," Jazz said.

Maddie and who I assumed to be her husband…very over weight husband smiled, "That's great!" Maddie said and set a salad down on the table, "Sam, this is my husband, Jack, Jack this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you," Jack said, "Where's the fudge Maddie"

Guess I know why he's over weight. I sat down where the salad was and set the notebook in my lap with my left hand on it while I ate with my right. The rest of the Fentons ate meatloaf and fudge. After dinner Danny helped me with my homework so I could get home faster and so I wouldn't stay up so late, but by the time we finished it was really late. So Jazz called my house and my mother answered and the conversation went like this, "Hello Mrs. Manson?" Jazz said, "I just wanted to let you know that Sam is with me-" Jazz pulled the phone away from her ear and you could hear yelling, "No Mrs. Manson," Jazz said, "My name is Jasmine Fenton. Something happened at school today-" She pulled phone away from her ear again, "No, Sam's fine. Ms. Cencer just sent her here to talk-" mom started yelling again.

I sighed and got off the couch and took the phone, "Put Grandma on the phone," I said and was quiet then mom started yelling and I glared, "NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I handed the phone to Jazz, "Grandma's name is Ida," I said and went back to the couch.

Danny, Sam, Maddie, and Jack were wide eyed, "Uh…Ida?" Jazz said, "My name is Jazz Fenton. Something happened at school today and Sam…clammed up I think is the term. She's been here since school ended and we just now got her to talk. She's eaten and she's gotten her homework done, but it's a little late for her to go home. We were just making sure it was okay with you if she stayed the night. Yes, my parents are here and Sam's fine. My brother Danny has been taking care of her. Okay then Ida bye," Jazz hung up, "I like your Grandma better."

I just nodded and pulled my new notebook to my chest, "I'll go see if I have some PJs you can fit," Jazz said and went upstairs.

Danny looked at me, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Only my Grandma understands me," I said, "My parents hate who I am and are never home."

Danny looked upstairs and I saw Jazz up there, "I think I get it," Jazz said coming down and sat beside me, "Your parents are never around and when they are they bring you down and when you go to school you get bullied. Do you have any friends to help you with this?"

I shook my head, "I have only one friend, Chelsea, but she goes to a different school and lives in Amity Way," I said, "We barely see each other because my parents are gone most of the time and my Grandma can't drive. I used to be friends with Valerie, but then she got into Peer Pressure. The only other friends I had were in Military and are in different states now," I pulled my notebook closer to me, "My poetry is all I have left because it's all my real friends wanted me to do."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Maddie and Jack smiling at me, "You know," Maddie said, "If you yelled like you did at you mom then the bullies would leave you alone."

I didn't say anything. Jazz set a black tank top with gray pajama pants in my lap, "How about you get ready for bed," she said.

I nodded and went upstairs where I saw a bathroom. I set my notebook on the sink after making sure there was no water in it. I quickly changed into the PJs and grabbed my notebook and went downstairs where the Fentons were pulling out a couch bed, "Jack, can you go get the sheets and a blanket," Maddie asked.

"Sure thing Mads!" Jack yelled.

Danny looked up and saw me, "Hey Sam," he said, "We're just setting up your bed."

I was shocked. Usually when I stayed over somewhere I had to sleep on an air mattress, "Um, thanks," I said.

Jack came back with a sheet and a blanket. Maddie and Jazz put the sheet on then Danny and Jack put the blanket over it, "There we go," Maddie said then yawned, "Okay everyone bedtime," she said, "Good night Sam."

They all headed upstairs, but kept the lamp on for me to get to bed. I got in bed and laid my head on one of the couch pillows, but I couldn't sleep. I set the pillow up so I could sit up on it. I know I said thank you to them many a time, but nothing seems complete to me without writing a poem.

**Thank You!**

I really appreciate you,  
>Your helpful, giving ways,<br>And how your generous heart  
>Your unselfishness displays.<p>

I thank you for your kindness,  
>I will not soon forget;<br>You're one of the nicest people  
>I have ever met.<p>

(_**By Joanna Fuchs**_)

After I wrote that short poem I was ready for bed. I set the notebook open to the page on the side table. I then turned out the light and fell asleep.

**Trusting Friends**

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I groaned and blinked, "I hate mornings," I muttered and sat up.

I looked around, wait this wasn't my room. I then remembered yesterday. I turned to get my new notebook and found Danny reading the poem. My heart froze for some reason. People read my poems all the time so why am I freezing up like this. Danny looked at me and smiled, "Morning," he said and handed me my notebook back, "That's really good."

I blushed, "Well, thanks," I said, "It was about you guys."

Danny smiled, "Here," Danny said, "Jazz said to give you these."

I looked and saw a black t-shirt and black colored jeans, "Mom's making breakfast then we need to get walking," Danny said.

I nodded and took the clothes and headed for the bathroom again. At breakfast Maddie fixed pancakes, "Here you go Sam," Maddie said, "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, "Thanks," I said.

After breakfast Danny and I left for school. While walking we started talking. I found out that Maddie and Jack are ghost hunters, but only the bad ghosts and help the town hero Danny Phantom. I told him about how I thought Phantom was good and how Maddie and Jack were doing the right thing. For some reason he smiled at that. I then realized something, "You know," I said, "If your hair was white and your eyes were green you could be Phantom."

I saw Danny wince for some reason, "Yeah?" Danny asked, "I don't see it."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay…" I said.

Most people don't know this but I'm good at mysteries and solving puzzles, but I don't want to go too far where Danny might run away. So I'll just keep that he's Phantom to myself. I mean his parents are ghost hunters, but they _help_ Phantom and he looks like Phantom. I guess this town is just stupid or something, "So you know my hobbies," I said, "What about you?"

I saw Danny relax visibly, "I like Astronomy," he said.

"Really," I said shocked, "I never took you as that kind of guy."

Danny laughed, "Hey Danny!" a voice yelled.

I turned in shock and saw an African American with a red bray and glasses wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt with green pants and brown boots. I saw Danny smile so I relaxed slightly, but not much, "Hey Tucker," he said.

Tucker stopped, "Who's your new friend?" he asked.

"Sam, this is my best friend, Tucker, Tucker this is Sam," Danny said.

I bit my lip, "Is she okay?" Tucker asked.

"She has trust issues," Danny said, "It took all night to get her to talk to Jazz."

"Oh…" Tucker said.

"It's okay Sam," Danny said, "Tuck won't hurt you, well, on purpose anyway."

I nodded and relaxed all the way, "So, you seeing anyone?" Tucker asked.

I glared at him and kicked his knee, "Ow!" Tucker yelled and held his knee.

I smirked and Danny burst out laughing, "You could've just said no you know!" Tucker yelled.

"What's the fun in that?" I asked.

"I liked it better when she was scared of me," Tucker said.

"Your fault," I said and started walking with them to school.

When we were about three minutes away from school I started to pull out my I-pod shuffle, "What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I always put my music in so I don't have to hear everyone talking about me," I said.

Danny took my music player and wrapped the headphones around it, "Hey!" I yelled.

"Listen Sam," Danny said, "You're tough, you showed that when you yelled at your mom and kicked Tuck in the knee."

"Still hurts by the way," Tucker said.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Anyway," he said, "Mom was right. If you stand up and do what you did before it'll stop."

I rubbed my arm, "I don't know," I said, "This has been happening since Pre-school."

"Okay," Danny said, "If you're not ready yet then fine, but still no music. If someone starts making you uncomfortable I stop them okay?"

I bit my lip but nodded, "Okay," I said.

Danny unzipped my book bag and put my I-pod in there. We arrived at school not seconds later. I looked around and the talking started, "Just ignore them Sam," Danny said.

I bit my lip and we entered the school building where it was even nosier. I still heard talking about me, "Just lead as to your locker Sam," Danny said.

I nodded and put myself on Auto Pilot towards my locker. When we got there I opened and Danny put a hand on my shoulder, "That was good Sam," he said.

I nodded and got my stuff for Biology and put my book bag on the hook. I then walked towards Mr. Caviness' room. We entered and found the room empty except for Mr. Caviness, "Sam," Mr. Caviness said, "How you doing today?"

I nodded smiling, "The Fentons were very nice."

"It took almost all night for us to get her to talk, but we did," Danny said, "And she has a new notebook."

Mr. Caviness smiled, "I'm sure Ms. Cencer will be glad to hear that," he said.

I smiled, "I'll be back," Mr. Caviness said, "I have to go give some announcements to Mr. Lancer."

We nodded and I sat down in the front row. Suddenly, Josh and Dash came in, "You little Goth freak!" Josh yelled.

I stood up in fear, "You got us four months of detention!" Dash yelled.

"Well that's your fault," Danny said crossing his arms.

Dash and Josh turned to him, "This isn't about you!" Josh yelled.

Danny glared, "Yes, yes it does," Danny said, "You're hurting my friend and I don't tolerate that."

_Friend_? Josh and Dash pushed Danny into a wall, "Danny!" Tucker yelled and went to run to him, but Dash tripped him making him fall and his glasses fall off. I went wide eyed, "Can't see!" Tucker yelled feeling around for his glasses.

Josh and Dash looked at me and I was still in shock. Danny was rubbing his head, "Leave her alone," he said standing up.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" Dash asked.

Danny glared and glanced at Tucker but then back to me. Where are you Mr. Caviness? Dash and Josh ran at Danny and my hands flew to my mouth. Danny jumped over them and landed in front of me perfectly on his feet. How he…oh yeah he's Phantom, "How'd you do that geek?" Josh asked.

"My parents are ghost hunters," Danny said, "You don't think I just sit around and do homework do you?"

Dash and Josh growled, "This isn't about you Fentina," Dash said, "We want the Goth freak."

"Well," Danny said, "This Goth freak as you call her is my friend and I'm not about to sit here and watch you hurt her anymore."

Dash and Josh ran at Danny and he dodged Dash's punch, but Josh managed to grab him, "Danny!" I yelled.

"Got you now loser," Josh said holding Danny in a headlock.

My heart pounded. Finally, Mr. Caviness came back, "What the!" he yelled, "Josh! Let Danny go right now!"

Josh growled, "Dash door," he said.

Dash closed the door locking Mr. Caviness out, "Hey!" Mr. Caviness yelled.

I gasped and Dash turned to me and I gulped, "Hold Fentoenail," Dash said, "I'll get the Goth."

"I have a better idea," Josh said and threw Danny into the desks.

I gasped as Danny laid there unconscious. No, no, "Danny!" I yelled running towards him, but Josh grabbed me.

"Sam!" I heard Mr. Caviness faintly yell, "Ms. Cencer!"

"Let's do this quick," Josh said.

I looked at Danny on the ground then at the boys who did it and something inside me snapped, "Get, you, HANDS OFF ME!" I yelled and kicked both Dash and Josh into the door and the door fell into the hallway where Mr. Caviness and Ms. Cencer were gaping.

"I heard a crash!" Tucker yelled still looking for his glasses.

I was breathing heavily then remembered Danny, "Danny!" I yelled and ran over to him.

I saw a big gash in Danny's head that was bleeding blood and something green. I quickly moved the green stuff so Mr. Caviness and Ms. Cencer wouldn't ask, "Mr. Caviness, call 911!" Ms. Cencer yelled coming beside me.

Tears were spilling from my eyes and Tucker finally found his glasses, "Aw man!" Tucker yelled and ran to us.

Suddenly, we heard sirens and paramedics came running in. I was crying my eyes out. This was my fault. They were after me and he stood up for me. The paramedics took Danny, "Come on kids," Ms. Cencer said to me and Tucker running out.

I quickly grabbed my notebook and followed Tucker and Ms. Cencer to the ambulance. We jumped in and Danny was still unconscious. I was crying nonstop, "Tucker," Ms. Cencer said, "I need you to call Danny's family."

Tucker nodded and pulled out his phone, but I didn't hear the conversation because I was crying so much. When we got to the hospital we were told to wait in the waiting room. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz ran in worried and found me crying, "Is he okay?" I heard Maddie asked Ms. Cencer.

"We don't know," Ms. Cencer said, "Josh and Dash locked us out of the room, but we were able to see Danny get thrown into the rows of desks."

"Oh," Maddie said worried.

I grabbed my notebook and ran into the bathroom crying, "Sam!" Jazz and Ms. Cencer yelled.

I entered a stall and cried. I pulled the pencil from the spiral part of my notebook and flipped to the second page.

**Worried**

I am worried about you

I am worried about me

I am just worried about everything

I don't know why I am this worried I just am

I am also worried about not seeing you again even though it probably won't happen

I am worried that when I leave I won't ever see you until I come back

I hope all this worrying will go away

I also worry about my friends

I will stop worrying for now and for you

(**Mischa Townsend**)

I stopped crying and wiped my face and exited the stall. I set my notebook down and got some water in my hands and splashed it on my face. Once I dried my hands and face I grabbed my notebook and reread the poem I wrote. Why am I this worried about Danny? I've never been this worried in my life. It then hit me like a ton of brinks. I like him, but not like I thought. I grabbed the sink for support. I like the hero Danny Phantom and the nice and kind boy Danny Fenton.

My heart was going crazy. Suddenly, Jazz came in and I turned in shock, "Sam?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

I gulped and handed her my notebook which was flipped to the Worried poem. Jazz read it then went wide eyed, "Sam, do you like Danny?" she asked.

"I, I just realized it," I said, "But, yes."

Jazz put a hand on my shoulder, "He'll be fine," she said, "I promise."

I guess she would know. And he's probably been through worse with ghosts and such. I nodded and Jazz and I walked out of the bathroom. I sat down next to Ms. Cencer while we waited for information on Danny. I held my notebook close to me and so tight I was sure the spirals were leaving their mark. Finally, a nurse and doctor came up to us, "Family and Friends of Daniel Fenton?" the doctor asked.

We nodded and I held my breath, "He's going to be just fine," the doctor said.

I sighed with relief, "He's still unconscious, but should be up in a couple minutes," the doctor said.

"Thank you Dr. Nickels," Maddie said and followed the nurse.

That must be their personal doctor, because of Danny. I walked beside Ms. Cencer and Jazz and we entered a room and found Danny with his head wrapped up and asleep on the bed. Maddie was the first at the bed followed my Jack and Jazz, "I'm going to call Mr. Lancer and let him know he's okay," Ms. Cencer said and left the room.

I went beside Tucker and looked at Danny. Suddenly, he moved and opened his eyes. I smiled, "Oh Danny," Maddie said hugged him softly.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Josh threw you into the desks for standing up for me," I said, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Danny said sitting up.

"If it helps I kicked them into the door and it fell," I said smiling.

Danny laughed, "So that's what that crash was," Tucker said.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," the nurse said, "We need you to sign some paperwork."

Maddie and Jack nodded and left, "I'm hungry!" Tucker yelled.

Jazz sighed and grabbed Tucker, "Come on you big baby," she said and smirked, "Do you even remember where you are?"

"Uh…NOOOOOOOO!" Tucker yelled and Jazz closed the door.

I looked at Danny confused, "Tuck's afraid of hospitals," he explained.

"Oh…" I said, "Um, Danny."

"Hmm?" he said.

I rubbed my wrists, "I um, kind of figured out your Phantom," I said.

Danny turned to me in shock, "How?" he asked.

"Well, one: your parents are ghost _hunters_ but _help_ Phantom, two: you look like him, Three: when you were bleeding I saw some green stuff, and four: you obviously have a personal doctor and nurse," I said.

Danny laughed, "You're very smart," he said.

"I'm good with mysteries and puzzles," I said smiling.

Danny nodded, "That you are," he said, "Just don't tell anyone."

"I know," I said and kissed his cheek.

Danny blushed, "What was that for?" he asked.

"For standing up for me and being nice," I said.

Danny smiled, "Well thanks," he said, "But seeing how you're unhurt I'm guessing you stood up yourself."

"Only because they hurt you," I said.

Danny smiled and got out of the bed, "Are you sure you should be moving around?" I asked.

Danny laughed, "I heal fast," he said removing the bandages.

I gasped. The gash was completely gone. Danny laughed at me, "It came with being half ghost," he said.

Danny looked at me and smiled and I smiled back, "What are you doing?" I asked blushing a little.

The next thing I knew I felt a pair of lips on my cheek. I looked at Danny in shock and he smiled. I smiled back blushing. Danny grabbed my hand and we walked out.

**A/N Wow. Longest one-shot I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R.**


	2. Parayilzed

**A/N Okay I decided to make this a two-shot and maybe Little Sister too because I'm still a little upset, but can't stop writing. It seems to be the only thing that can calm me down. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into school with Danny and Sam holding hands. Because of what happened with Josh and Dash the other kids stopped picking on Sam and started fearing her. Josh and Dash got expelled and sued by the Fentons. Sam seemed happy with her new life, but things never stay that way when you're friends with Danny Phantom.

_**City Hall**_

"Hmm," Vlad said scratching his chin, "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle."

Vlad was looking at a screen with Danny, Sam, and Tucker walking down the hallway, "Daniel got himself a girlfriend, Maddie, what's that girl's name?" Vlad asked his hologram.

"Samantha Manson cupcake," Maddie said, "Daniel's girlfriend for one week."

Vlad chuckled, "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel," Vlad said scolding, "Why put such a pretty girl in danger?" Vlad started laughing evilly.

_**After School-**__Sam's Point of View_

"Hi kids!" Maddie said as the three of us entered Fenton Works.

"Hi Maddie," I said holding Danny's hand.

"Would you like snacks?" she asked.

"Sure mom," Danny said and we set our book bags on the couch.

Maddie got up and went into the kitchen. I sat on the couch with Danny and Tucker, "Finally, it's Friday!" Tucker yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "You're extremely annoying," I said and got up.

"Where are you going?" Tucker asked.

"Bathroom," I said annoyed and proceeded upstairs.

_Danny's Point of View_

Once Sam was upstairs mom came in with celery and peanut butter, "Sweetie," mom said.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Aren't you worried Sam might become a target?" mom asked.

I nodded and grabbed a piece of celery, "Of course," I said, "But we've only been public with us being together in school. So, as far as I can tell no ghost should be able to figure it out."

"I guess you're right," mom said.

"Yeah, ghosts are stupid," Tucker said, "Halfas on the other hand…"

I froze and Tucker and mom went wide eyed, "Vlad!" I said in shock, "I'm so stupid!"

My ghost sense went off. I transformed and flew upstairs, '_Please don't be Vlad, please don't be…_' "No!" I yelled just as Vlad phased out with Sam.

I phased out after Vlad, but I didn't see him anywhere. I growled, "Plasmius!" I yelled to no one.

I phased back in the house glaring, "Its okay Danny," Jazz said, "Will get Vlad back for this and get Sam back."

"If he hurts her," I said, "He won't be a Halfa anymore."

I went upstairs to my room and slammed the door so hard that I heard four yelps and crashes.

_Sam's Point of View_

The ghost threw me into a cell, "Oof," I said and I slid on the hard floor.

I looked at the ghost just as he closed the door, "What do you want!" I yelled.

"Simple," the ghost said, "Jack dead; Maddie as my queen; and Daniel as my son."

I about puked, "That's disgusting!" I yelled, "Who are you!"

"Vlad Plasmius," the ghost said, "But you may know me as," a black ring appeared and I gasped, "The mayor."

"I always did hate you," I growled.

Vlad chuckled, "Now with you here," Vlad said, "The Fentons will come running."

My mouth dropped and Vlad laughed, "Oh and you have company in there," he said then left.

I looked around and saw a girl about seven or eight hanging by glowing green chains and unconscious. I gasped and ran to the girl, but the chains looked like they needed a key, "Wait," I said to myself, "These are ghost proof chains, but this girl looks human…and a lot like Danny."

I was confused and the girl was still unmoving, "Why would she look like Danny?" I wondered, "Unless, she was his daughter…"

I thought about it, "That makes no sense," I said, "She's seven or eight and Danny's 16 almost 17."

I was confused, very confused. Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes and they were just like Danny's, "Where am I?" she asked.

"In some kind of cell in ghost proof chains," I said.

The girl blinked, "Who are you?"

I pulled a hairpin out of my hair, "I'm Sam," I said, "Why does Vlad have you in ghost proof chains?" I asked.

"Vlad!" the girl yelled panicking.

"Shh," I said, "He's not here at the moment."

The girl relaxed and I continued to pick at the lock, "Why are you here?" the girl asked.

I glanced at her then back at the lock, "He's using me as bait to get the Fentons," I said.

"What?" the girl said, "Why?"

"Because," I said, "I'm dating their son."

"Danny?" the girl said.

"You know him?" I asked.

The girl just nodded. I looked at her, "Why do you look so much like Danny?" I asked.

The girl winced, "Vlad, he, um," the girl said nervous, "He cloned Danny; I was the result."

I looked at her shock, but continued at the lock, "What's your name?" I asked.

"Danielle, but I prefer Dani with an 'I'," she said.

I nodded and I heard a click and the cuffs fell off and Dani landed on her feet and rubbed her wrists, "Thanks," Dani said.

I nodded, "Can you get us out of here?" I asked.

Dani shook her head, "This cell is ghost proof," she said.

I sighed and sat against the wall, "Does Danny know where you are?" I asked.

Dani shook her head, "I kind of ran off after he stabilized me," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," she said sitting next to me, "I didn't want the Fentons to take care of me just because I'm a clone of their son. Vlad tricked me. Made me think I was important to him; that I was loved," tears started to flow from her eyes, "I don't want forced love. I want real love."

I turned my body to her and made her look at me, "Listen to me Dani," I said, "If Danny didn't care about you would he have stabilized you in the first place?"

Dani shrugged, "I thought he did it because I was his responsibility," she said.

"Dani," I said, "Danny's not like that. He got hurt protecting me from two boys trying to hurt me and not a minor cut it was huge gash in his head."

Dani when wide eyed, "Danny wouldn't do something like that unless he cared about you ," I said, "Do you understand?"

Dani smiled and nodded, "Thanks Sam," she said wiping her face.

Suddenly, a door slammed. We turned and saw Vlad standing there. Dani whimpered and I held her hand, "What do you want?" I growled.

"Dinner," Vlad said and opened the door and quickly slid two plates. One had a salad and the other had hot dogs.

"How'd you know I was a vegetarian?" I asked.

Vlad chuckled, "I know everything about you Samantha," he said and left.

I growled and handed Dani the hot dogs and she started to eat. I picked up my salad and took one bite when Dani suddenly passed out, "Dani!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I felt very dizzy, "Oh…what's-" I didn't finish before blackness consumed me.

_Danny's Point of View_

I've looked in Vlad's old mansion, City Hall, everywhere that Vlad could've gone, but no sign of him or Sam. I growled this was Dani all over again. I sighed and phased into my room and went downstairs, "Anything?" Jazz asked.

"If I did I would have Sam," I said sadly and sat on the couch, "Where could've Vlad gone?"

Mom put her hand on my shoulder, "We'll find her," she said.

I sighed, "Why don't you go to bed Danny," Jazz said.

"Fine," I said and went back upstairs and into my room and fell on my bed.

**Trusting Friends**

I woke up and sighed sadly. I got up and walked downstairs where mom was making eggs. I sat down, "Morning Danny," mom said and set my eggs in front of me.

"Not hungry," I said and pushed the plate away.

"Danny," Jazz said, "You have to eat."

"I said not hungry," I said and got up.

I sat on the couch and closed my eyes, '_Please be okay Sam_'

_Sam's Point of View_

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself on top of a building. My eyes snapped opened and tried to sit up, but found myself tied up, "What?" I said.

"Ah!" I heard Dani yell.

Suddenly, Dani appeared next to me in glowing green chains. I heard footsteps and suddenly Vlad appeared in front of us in human form, "What are you doing?" I asked trying to get out of the ropes.

Vlad smirked and grabbed Dani's chains and hung her over the edge, "No!" I yelled.

Vlad turned into his ghost half just as people were walking by, "A ghost is going to drop that little girl!" a woman yelled.

Vlad blasted my ropes off. I was confused, "Let's see just how much you care for this clone," Vlad said and dropped Dani.

"Ah!" Dani yelled.

My heart stopped, "No!" I yelled and jumped off the edge after Dani.

Why am I doing this? What was I thinking! Dani was falling faster because of the chains, but I managed to grabbed her little body and hold it close to me. I saw the road coming _very_ fast. I realized Dani was under me and flipped so she was on top of me and my back towards the road. The only thing I could think was Dani should be safe and that this was going to hurt.

I could hear Vlad laughing his head off. I looked down then quickly back up because the road was **very** close. This is gonna hurt. I looked at Dani who had fear in her eyes, "Dani," I said, "You'll be fine."

"But you won't," she said.

She was right. I'm most likely not going to make it. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the pavement. Suddenly, I stopped falling and…started rising? I opened my eyes and saw Danny in ghost form, "Danny!" Dani and I yelled.

Danny had relief in his green eyes. Danny landed on the ground and set us on the ground so we were sitting on the road. Good thing to, I don't think I can walk, "Are you two okay?" Danny asked us.

I nodded, but was still breathing heavily as was Dani. Danny looked up and glared. I looked and Vlad was gone. My heart was going crazy. When I looked back Danny was gone. I was confused, where'd he go? Suddenly, Danny in human form and his family came running up…well Jack got up half the hill then stopped breathing heavily. When Danny got to us he hugged us tight. He let go after a few minutes and Maddie came over and unlocked Dani's chains with a green key.

When Dani was free she hugged me and started crying. I rubbed her back in little circles. I looked at Danny and handed Dani to him. Danny held her close to him while she continued to cry. I felt myself go numb suddenly and blackness consumed me again.

**Trusting Friends**

I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded by lights. I moaned and blinked a couple of times and my eyes adjusted. I was in a hospital room with hundreds of machines hooked up to me. I wanted to moved, but my body wouldn't allow it. Suddenly, the door opened and Dr. Nickels came in, "Hello Sam," she said.

"Hi," I said weakly, "What happened?"

"You went into shock," she said, "Not a surprise really. You jumped off a 300 foot building after Dani."

I nodded, "But why can't I move?" I asked.

Dr. Nickels looked at me, "I haven't told the Fentons yet, but," she seemed nervous, "I believe Vlad put something in your body that when you would go in shock you'd become paralyzed."

I went wide eyed, "So, Vlad planned this?" I asked.

"It would seem so," Dr. Nickels said, "He knew you'd either be paralyzed or…well die."

"The salad," I said, "That was the only thing he fed me. It knocked me out."

"Well, I can't exactly tell the police that the mayor did this, but I did tell them that Plasmius did," Dr. Nickels said.

I nodded, "And it was all to get to Danny," I said, "Use me and Dani."

Dr. Nickels nodded, "The Fentons are here," she said, "I'll tell them you're up, but do you want to tell them or do you want me?"

I thought about it, "You," I said, "I don't think I could."

Dr. Nickels nodded and exited the room closing the door. My mind was in overdrive. My parents were going to kill me, but Grandma would probably straight them out. The bulling might start again and I couldn't do what I did last time. Danny…what if he blamed himself. I felt my heart break at that thought and Dani would defiantly blame herself. I looked out my window to try and clear my head. Suddenly, I saw Dani fly by crying and Danny flew after her. I looked away.

Suddenly, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Tucker, and Dr. Nickels came in, "Oh Sam," Jazz said and hugged me.

"How far is she paralyzed?" Maddie asked.

"Everywhere below her head," Dr. Nickels said sadly.

"So much for school," I said, "Dani blames herself right?"

Jazz nodded, "Yes, and Danny went after her," she said.

"I know," I said, "They flew by my window."

"Sam we're so sorry," Maddie said.

"It's okay," I said.

"Would you like me to call you parents?" Dr. Nickels asked.

"No, my Grandma," I said, "Her name's Ida. She'll be calmer about it."

"Okay then," Dr. Nickels said and left.

"We're going to go Sam," Maddie said, "But I'm sure Danny will be here soon."

I nodded and they left. It was quiet in my room except for the machines. Suddenly, Danny walked in and I became very nervous. He walked up to me, "Sam…" he said.

"Please don't blame yourself," I said.

"But it's-"

"No," I said, "I'm the one who made the choice of dating you knowing who you were and what enemies you had and _I'm_ the one who jumped after Dani."

Danny sighed and sat in a chair beside my bed, "Vlad's going to be full ghost if he shows his face again," he growled.

I looked at him. Danny grabbed my hand and surprisingly I could feel it. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He kissed my cheek and I smiled wider, "Where's Dani?" I asked.

"With mom," Danny said, "She couldn't handle seeing you."

I nodded and Dr. Nickels came in, "If you're ready Sam you can go," she said.

I nodded, "Sure," I said.

"Okay, I'll get a wheelchair and let the Fentons know," Dr. Nickels said and left again.

She came back in with a wheelchair and Danny picked me up gently and set me in it, "You got her?" Dr. Nickels asked.

Danny nodded and started pushing me out the door. When we got out Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Tucker, and Dani were waiting. Dani ran to me and hugged me, "I'm sorry," Dani cried.

"Dani," I said, "It's not your fault. I jumped off the building."

Dani still cried. Maddie grabbed Dani and Danny pushed me towards the RV. Danny picked me up while Jack put the wheelchair in and put the brakes on. Danny set me in it and sat beside me. Maddie drove while Jack sat beside her and Jazz held Dani. We arrived at my house and Danny pushed me in, "Hello Sam," Grandma said, "Thank you Danny."

Danny nodded, "If you need me you know my number Sam," he said and kissed my cheek then left.

**A/N Okay, that's all! Nothing more unless 300 people beg on their knees, which I doubt will happen. R&R.**


	3. Life Now

**A/N Okay, I've decided to make this a full story until I feel better and if I finish this and still upset then I'll make Little Sister a three-shot, but by then I should be fine. I hope…I've forgiven the person, but the words still hurt. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

When Ms. Cencer and all of my teachers found out what happened they were all heartbroken, but they were very proud of me for risking my life for Dani. Dani still blamed herself, but Jazz was working on that; she's going to be a great physiatrist. Danny rolled me to my locker and got my stuff. Because I could no longer write my teacher made the worksheets and notes premade for me to study and I'll just have to pay closer attention in class. But there is a downside, I can't write poems anymore. Danny knew this and felt bad, but didn't know what to do.

Danny rolled me into Mr. Caviness' room and put me in my spot which no longer had a chair. Mr. Caviness was gone when we entered. Danny kissed my cheek and I smiled. Danny pulled something out of his pocket. It was a black necklace with a green pendent. I looked at him confused and he smiled, "This is for protection," he said, "If any ghost without my DNA comes near you it'll shoot, even Vlad."

"What about Dani?" I asked.

Danny laughed and put the necklace on me, "Dani _is_ my DNA remember?" he said.

"Oh," I said feeling stupid, "Right."

Once it was on he flipped it to the back and pushed a small green button then flipped it back, "There we go," he said.

Mr. Caviness came in, "Morning Sam, Danny," he said, "Here's the notes for today and the homework, which Danny will help with right?"

Danny nodded and took the papers and put them in my notebook, "Thanks Mr. Caviness," I said.

Mr. Caviness smiled and started drawing something on the board. Once Danny had my papers in my notebook he flipped it to the notes, "Thanks," I said.

Danny nodded and the bell rang, "I gotta go," Danny said and kissed my cheek, "I'll be here before the bell rings."

I nodded and Danny left, "Nice necklace Sam," Mr. Caviness said.

"Danny's parents made it so that if any ghost, other than Danny and Dani Phantom come near me it'll shoot them," I said choosing my words carefully.

"Smart," he said as students entered.

"Yeah, well, if it shoots you know why," I said.

"If that should happen I'll get the kids out of here," Mr. Caviness said.

I nodded and the bell rang and Mr. Caviness started class. Two minutes before the bell rang Danny entered, "Okay Sam," Mr. Caviness said.

Danny came over and pushed me out. By the time we reached my locker the bell rang. He handed me my stuff for my Foods class including the cookies he helped make and pushed me around the corner and into the room, "Morning Sam," Mrs. C. said, "Danny."

Mrs. C. handed Danny some papers, "Notes and lab instructions," she said, "I'll have Tina help you Sam."

I nodded, "Thanks," I said.

Danny put the papers minus the instructions in my notebook, "Okay," Danny said, "I'll go explain to Mrs. C. what the necklace does."

I nodded and Danny went up to Mrs. C. After a few minutes Mrs. C. nodded and Danny came back over, "Okay," he said and flipped my notebook to the notes, "You good?"

I nodded and the bell rang, "Bye," Danny said.

"Bye," I said and he left.

Suddenly, Mrs. Lawton, my Spanish teacher, came in, "Sam," she said, "I'm going to start give Danny your papers during second period so he won't be late to class okay?"

I nodded and smiled and quickly explained the necklace to her before the bell rang. Mrs. Lawton left and Mrs. C. started class. We made Cheeseburger balls and saved some for Danny for lunch. Once again two minutes before the bell Danny came in with my Spanish papers and he pushed me out. Because my locker was close to Mrs. C's room Danny had time to get my Spanish papers in my notebook before the bell rang and because Danny was helping me with my homework he's learning Spanish as well, sometimes faster than me and I'm in the class. Danny rolled me to Mrs. Lawton's room and flipped to the notes then left so he wouldn't be late. I gave him the cheeseburger balls before he left.

Unfortunately, the one thing Danny can't do is take me to lunch because I have second lunch and he has third. So when it's close to lunch Mrs. Lawton asks who wants to take me to lunch. No one volunteers so she forces someone to and they never get me the right lunch; it's always meat and they don't stay so I can eat. So in other words I don't eat until I get home and have a snack.

Lunch was now three minutes away, "Okay, now who wants to take Sam to Lun…what do you mean Sam?"

I was shaking my head, "I'm fine Mrs. Lawton," I said, "No one here gets what vegetarian means or that I can't move my arm or hands. So I don't eat anyways."

Mrs. Lawton blinked, "Um…okay," she said shocked.

The bell for second lunch rang and the class was empty in three seconds and I just sat in my chair staring at my hands. Mrs. Lawton grabbed her phone and went outside the door. I thought nothing of it because she always did that. Mrs. Lawton came in and grabbed her lunch, "You don't mind if I leave do you?"

I shook my head; "Go ahead," I said, "It's your lunch too."

Mrs. Lawton nodded and left and I was alone in an empty room. I looked around the room trying to figure out what the posters in the room said. Suddenly, a salad was in front of my face. I turned and saw Danny smiling, "What?" I said confused.

Danny set the salad in my lap, "Mrs. Lawton called my class and explained to Mr. Brown what happened," he said, "And if this class were ghosts they'd be in trouble."

I smiled and Danny pulled the plastic fork out of the plastic, "But what about your work?" I asked before Danny put fork with lettuce on it in my mouth.

"Mr. Brown will give me what I missed when I get back," he said, "I'll have 20 minutes to get it done before lunch and if I don't finish I'll do it at lunch or homework."

I was about to say something, but Danny stuck the fork in my mouth again smiling, "I'll be fine Sam," he said, "I have to help you with your homework anyways so we can both figure it out."

I smiled at him, "How about this," I said, "We both eat lunch and you get your work done during third lunch."

Danny smiled, "Good idea," he said, "But you eat before me."

I smiled and he stuck the fork in my mouth again, but this time I had it open slightly. After I was finished with my salad Danny started on the cheeseburger balls, "These are good Sam," Danny said.

I laughed, "You do know I didn't cook them right?" I said.

Danny glared playfully at me, "Yes, but you told her what to do, therefor, you cooked."

I rolled my eyes and kissed cheek because he was close enough. Danny smiled and put another ball in his mouth. Once he was done the bell rang and he got up to leave, "I'll see you in a few minutes," he said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye," I said and he left.

Once everyone was back Mrs. Lawton continued with her lesson. Two minutes before the bell Danny came and pushed me out. We made it to my locker by the time the bell rang. Danny grabbed my book bag and put the subjects I had homework in which was Biology and Spanish. My last class was Computer Applications with Mrs. Watts. Mrs. Watts is a really nice and good teacher, but I can't really do anything in her class anymore so she teaches me by showing me on her computer.

Danny rolled me in, "Hello Sam, Danny," Mrs. Watts said.

"Hi," we said as Danny put my chair in park.

"I'll go tell her about the necklace," Danny said to me once I was settled.

I watched Danny and Mrs. Watts talk…well mostly Danny but still. I saw Mrs. Watts nod and he came over to me, "Okay," he said, "That's all your teachers."

I smiled. Suddenly, his ghost sense went off, "Uh, oh," he whispered.

The bell rang and suddenly a green ray came from my necklace. Mrs. Watts turned in shock, "Ah! Oof!" a voice said.

Everyone in the room turned and a metal ghost appeared, "What was that Whelp!" the ghost yelled.

"Everyone out!" Mrs. Watts yelled.

Once everyone was out Danny closed the door and transformed, "What do you want Skulker?" Danny asked.

"First Whelp," Skulker said, "I want to know what hit me."

"A new device my parents invented," Danny said, "Shoots any ghost other than me and Dani that comes near Sam."

"Man that packs a punch," Skulker said.

"That's the point," Danny said hand glowing green, "But if you want a real punch…"

Danny punched Skulker and he went through the wall. Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and phased through the wall after Skulker. He came back in seconds later and turned human, "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "At least we know the necklace works," I said.

Danny laughed and pushed me out because every time there's a ghost attack the school is evacuated for the rest of the day. Danny found Tucker and we walked, but they were both tripped by Dash and Josh. I gasped, "Leave them aloooooAh!" I was on a hill and not in park.

"Sam!" I heard Danny and Tucker yell.

I closed my eyes, not again. I suddenly felt myself stop. I looked and saw Jack there. I sighed with relief along with Maddie, "Sam!" Danny and Tucker yelled.

"I'm okay," I said.

"What happened?" Maddie asked.

"Dash and Josh tripped me and Danny and Sam was on a hill," Tucker said.

"Those boys…" Maddie growled.

Danny picked me up bridal style, "No wheelchair for a while," he said.

I smiled and Jack folded the wheelchair and we got in the RV with me in Danny's lap.

**A/N Okay, let me know what you thought please. R&R.**


	4. Hear No Evil

**A/N Okay I'm updating thanks to CashAsh13 for giving me an idea. The idea was that everything was a dream….I don't own Danny Phantom.**

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I woke up, '_Wow, that was a weird dream,_' I thought and sat up then stopped, '_But…that Danny Fenton kid does look like Danny Phantom…_'

I got out of bed, '_What if it wasn't a dream?_' I thought and got dressed.

I looked outside my window and saw Danny Phantom fly by, "I have this feeling that wasn't a dream," I said to no one.

I walked to school and heard the bad talk again. I looked and saw Danny Fenton talking to his friend Tucker. I saw Danny glance at me which confused me a little bit, '_Wait, what if he had the same dream…or what if it wasn't a dream at all?_' my head hurt.

I went to my locker and grabbed my Biology stuff and went in Mr. Caviness' class where he wasn't there, but Dash and Josh were, but for some reason I wasn't scared of them anymore. Could it have been because of the dream? Josh and Dash came up to me, "Well, if it isn't the Goth freak," Dash said.

I glanced out the door and saw Danny there. Suddenly, Josh grabbed me. I growled and flipped him over me and threw him into the hallway, "Whoa!" Josh yelled.

I glared and Dash and he laughed nervously and ran out. I looked out the door and saw Dash helping Josh up and they ran off. I looked at Danny and saw him smiling. Something about this was weird and I had a feeling Danny knew what. I walked up to Danny and crossed my arms and he smiled, "You remember?" he asked.

I just nodded, "So it wasn't a dream?" I asked.

Danny shook his head and took me into the room and closed the door slightly, "Clockwork agreed to move time back so only you, me, my family, and Tucker remember what happened."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "All this so I wouldn't be paralyzed?"

Danny nodded, "Just make sure you don't eat the salad," Danny whispered.

"And you make sure you catch me and Dani again," I said smirking.

Danny smiled and kissed my cheek, "And the best part," Danny said, "We already know what the lessons are going to be."

I laughed and Mr. Caviness came in, "Morning Sam," he said, "Who's your friend?"

I smiled, "Mr. Caviness this is my boyfriend, Danny," I said.

"Hello," Danny said.

Mr. Caviness smiled, "Good for you two," he said.

_Months Later…_

Danny, Tucker, and I walked into school with me and Danny holding hands. Summer was almost here and we would be seniors. Jazz had returned to college and I was once again the most feared person in school. Dani was back with us and no longer blamed herself for what never happened. I'm writing poetry again for fun and the local newspaper as Sally Surname.

After school the three of us went to the Nasty Burger and talked about school, "I'm soooooo not going to pass English," Tucker said as he ate a fry.

"How?" I asked, "English is the easiest subject."

"Says the Goth who writes poems," Tucker said.

I rolled my eyes and Danny chuckled. Danny had still given me the necklace so I would know when an invisible ghost was around. Speaking of ghosts, Danny's ghost sense went off and my necklace shot to the left, "Ah!" a voice yelled.

The Nasty Burger was empty in three seconds flat. The ghost turned visible and it was Ember, "Hello Dipsticks," Ember said, "I see that necklace still works."

"Of course," Danny said and transformed, "What do you want Ember?"

"Vlad hired me to do a job," Ember said, "So, I'm going to be needing your little girlfriend."

Before you could even blink I was in the sky with Ember holding my wrist and the necklace gone, "Sam!" Danny yelled.

Suddenly, the Fenton RV appeared, "Sam!" Maddie yelled.

Suddenly, I started to fall, "Ah!" I yelled.

I saw Ember play her guitar and Danny went flying into the Nasty Burger, "Jack!" Maddie yelled.

Ember turned to me and put something on her guitar and played it towards me. The pink waves surrounded me and my head hurt. Suddenly, I felt myself stop falling. I looked and saw Jack holding me. I looked and saw Ember gone and Danny, in human form, running out with Tucker. They said something, but I didn't hear them, "What?" I asked.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other shocked and Danny's eyes were green. I was confused and they talked, but I couldn't hear them, "What's going on?" I asked, "Why can't I hear anything?"

Danny took my notebook and pencil and opened it to a blank page and started writing. When he stopped and showed me the paper it said, 'Ember took your hearing. Vlad is going to be fully dead.'

I went wide eyed with shock. Danny wrote some more, 'And Clockwork won't go back in time this time. Sorry Sam.'

Jack set me down and I hugged Danny tight crying slightly. Danny held me close as I cried.

**A/N Short I know, but that's all I have at the moment. R&R.**


	5. Learning Sign Language and Moving

**A/N I know it's been a while but had trouble coming up with ideas. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Summer was now here and luckily all Sam had to do was take her final exams so she didn't really need to hear anything. Her parents were really upset now and blamed the Fentons. When Sam figured out what they said she started yelling, but she didn't know what her parents were saying. Finally, she just ran to her room and cried. Sam stopped crying when Ida came in with dinner. Sam looked at her clock and saw it was 8:30. She quickly wiped her eyes, "Why didn't they come get me?" she asked.

Ida set Sam's salad on her side table and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something. It read, 'They said if you didn't come when they called then you didn't eat.'

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I started to tear up and Grandma wiped them away and show me the paper again, 'I called Danny. He said he'd be here in a few minutes.'

I nodded, but didn't stop crying. Grandma then handed me the paper and went to my dresser and started to pull my clothes out. I was confused then read the note, 'I think it would be best if you stayed with people who care about you. I'll visit from time to time, but it might be best if you lived with the Fentons.'

I was shocked and looked at my Grandma who had all my clothes in a suitcase, "Grandma..." I said shocked.

Suddenly, Danny walked in and looked at Grandma in confusion, but then came over and took the paper and read it. He went wide eyed and started talking to my Grandma. All I could do was watch them. It was like watching something on mute. Suddenly, Danny grabbed the suitcase and came over to me and grabbed my hand, "Danny," I said.

He just kissed my cheek and walked me downstairs. Danny took me to his car and put me in the passenger seat followed by my suitcase, "Danny..." I said.

Danny kissed me silencing me. When he broke away he got in the driver's seat and drove towards his house. I looked at the suitcase and found a sticky note on it, 'Love you Sam. I'll visit every weekend. Grandma Ida.'

I smiled at the note and looked at Danny who had his eyes on the road. Danny parked in his driveway and got out. I got out with my suitcase and Danny grabbed my hand and we walked in. I saw Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Dani look at me confused. Danny pointed upstairs and I went upstairs to his room and sat on his bed holding my knees. Danny came in a few minutes later and wrote something on a piece of paper. It read 'My parents are fine with it and they're going to find you a sign language class for all of us to learn so we don't have to keep wasting trees.'

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Danny helped me unpack and went downstairs where Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Dani were setting up the couch bed. Maddie patted the bed and motioned for me to come sit. I sat on the bed and Dani followed. I assumed I would be sleeping with her. I smiled at Dani and tickled her. I saw her start laughing, but I didn't hear her. I stopped and Dani was smiling at me. Danny handed me my pajamas and I went to the bathroom and changed. I went downstairs and saw Dani was tucked in and sleeping. I went over and laid down beside her. I turned out the light and fell asleep beside Dani.

**Trusting Friends**

The sun woke me up. I groaned and opened my eyes and found Dani gone. I sat up and looked in the kitchen and found everyone eating. I got up and went into the kitchen and everyone smiled. Maddie set pancakes in front of me and Danny passed me a note. It read 'We'll be going to the sign language class after breakfast.'

I nodded and ate the pancakes. Once I was dressed we headed out, but before we got to the RV Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny looked around before transforming. He kissed my cheek and flew off. I entered the RV with Dani pouting so I'm guessing Danny told her to stay behind. While we drove Danny phased in. I hugged him as he changed human. I felt him kiss my cheek and set me in his lap. We arrived at a building and Maddie parked. Danny set me down and we walked in. Hopefully now we won't be wasting trees.

**Trusting Friends**

"Wow that was easy," I said.

Danny laughed, but once again I couldn't hear him and I'm starting to miss his laugh. Danny smiled at me and signed **We still have a lot to learn though Sam**.

"I know," I said happy that I could talk to him again without paper.

**Who wants to go out for lunch**? Maddie signed.

Everyone raised their hands including me. We entered the RV and drove to a local restaurant where they had food that I could eat. Danny pulled me into his lap when we got into RV. I laughed and kissed his cheek and snuggled into him as Maddie drove. We arrived and we took our seat I read the menu. The waiter came up and asked something. I turned to Danny who was next to me and he signed **What do you want to drink**?

"Oh," I said, "Water please."

The waiter was confused but wrote it down anyway. He left and I looked at the menu again. I saw the waiter place the water beside me. He asked something and I turned to Danny again **What do you want to eat**?

"Oh," I said, "Um, the tofu burger with a salad on the side."

The waiter turned to Danny and he signed, **Dressing**?

I shook my head, "No thank you," I said.

It was pretty quiet because we haven't learn how to talk that much yet. Our food came and we ate quickly and quietly. Once we were done Maddie paid for the food and we got in the RV. Danny pulled me into his lap and I snuggled into him again, but this time I was full and I fell asleep.


	6. Visits and Love

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom**

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I woke up on a...I think it was Saturday. I can never tell when it's summer. I saw Dani asleep beside me, but last I checked she was tucked in. I sat up and jumped slightly when Danny was asleep on the stairs, '_I'm going with late night ghost attack,_' I said to myself.

I sighed and went over to Danny and shook him. He slowly woke up and shook his head. He looked at me then the stairs, **How'd I get on the stairs**?

"Beats me," I said, "But my guess was a late night ghost attack because Dani's passed out on the bed with her feet dangling."

Danny's face seemed to come to a realization so I guess he remembered, **Oh yeah, Walker paid a visit last night. And speaking of visits isn't your Grandma coming over today**?

"Oh yeah!" I said, "I forgot about her coming over on weekends."

I saw Danny laugh and stand up, "Where are Maddie, Jack, and Jazz?" I asked.

**Probably still sleeping**, Danny signed, **The alarm goes off when ghosts like Walker escape.**

"Oh, well, that explains why I'm the only one fully rested," I said.

Danny grabbed my hand and signed with his other, **What do you want for breakfast**?

"You cook?" I asked.

**Well, no, but we have tons of leftovers**, Danny signed.

I laughed and went to the fridge and grabbed some pancakes and sat down with Danny who grabbed some bacon and eggs. After we finished Maddie, Jack, and Jazz came down yawning and Dani sat up rubbing her eyes, "Morning," I said.

**Morning** everyone signed and sat down.

Suddenly, Jazz got up for some reason. I brushed it off and put my plate in the sink. Suddenly, I felt Danny's hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and he pointed smiling. I turned, "Grandma!" I said happily and hugged her.

I felt Grandma laugh. I pulled away smiling. Danny came beside me and signed **Ida says hello**

"We need to teach you sign language," I said laughing.

I saw Grandma laugh and say something to Danny which he signed back to me **She says most defiantly**.

I smiled and hugged my Grandma again. When I pulled away Danny signed something to me, **Ida says your cousin April is here and already knows sign language. She's in the living room.**

I went wide eyed and ran into the living room, "April!" I yelled when I saw her.

I saw April laugh and I hugged her. April was my older cousin by about a year. She was my best friend until she moved away. April had long blonde hair with light green eyes and she wore a Chinese dress and black flats and her was in a Chinese bun. I pulled away and smiled at April, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

April smiled, **Grandma told me about what happened**, she signed, **I rushed over when I heard, but I can see your boyfriend and his family are taking good care of you**.

I smiled and nodded and Danny came beside me and started talking. I was guessing he was giving introductions. Dani sleepily grabbed my hand with one hand while the other rubbed her eyes, "Hey Dani," I said and picked her up.

**So this is the girl you risked your life for**? April signed.

I nodded and looked at Danny who was talking. Dani yawned again and I looked at April, **Your boyfriend has a daughter**? April signed.

I nodded smiling, "Yes, just...not in the way you think..." I said.

**I sure hope not...how old is she eight**? April asked.

"Yes," I said.

April shrugged and smiled. Danny grabbed my hand and I leaned into him with Dani in my arms. April smiled even wider, if possible. April then got up, **Who wants to go to the park**? April signed.

Dani was instantly up and we all laughed, "I think that's a yes from Dani," I said.

**Well, let's go**, Jazz signed.

I set Dani down and we all walked out the door and towards the RV. I'm glad I got to see April again, but I only wish I could hear her voice again, well any voice really. I looked at Danny and it was right then that the whole reason I went through being paralyzed and now being deaf without complaining is because I love Danny, truly love him. Danny looked at me as we all got in the RV and smiled. I sat in Danny's lap again as Maddie drove us all to the park. I may not be able to hear, but my life is perfect as long as Danny and his family's here.


	7. The End! No More!

**A/N Okay, so I forgot about this story…my bad. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I opened my eyes and saw Danny shaking me. I yawned and looked at him **Time for school**, he sighed.

I nodded and got up to get ready. It been about three months into our senior year and it's been ruff on me. My new teachers don't seem to care that much that I can't hear and Ms. Cencer can't really do anything about it. I went into Danny's room and grabbed some of my clothes and went into the bathroom. After locking the door I put on my dark purple tank top with my black cover and jeans and my combat boots. I went downstairs and Danny handed me my book bag and we started walking. We met Tucker halfway there, **So, any luck in your classes Sam**? Tucker signed.

I shook my head, "No," I said sadly, "I may fail my senior year because of it."

**Ms. Cencer wouldn't let that happen**, Danny signed.

"What can she do Danny?" I asked, "She doesn't know sign language and she has to run half the school. So let's just face it. You two will graduate and I won't."

Danny and Tucker looked at each other than Danny's eyes brightened for some reason, **I'll meet you guys at school**, he signed and ran off.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Tucker shrugged and we kept walking. I went to my locker and grabbed my science stuff, but then suddenly they were slapped out of my hands. I moved my feet in time, but when I looked I didn't see anyone. I sighed and picked the stuff up and headed to class. I sat down and class started. The girl sitting next to me tried to help me because she felt bad for me, but couldn't without not doing her own work. I watched as Mr. Keith drew something on the board, but I couldn't hear a single word. I sighed again. Suddenly, Mr. Keith went to the phone so I guess it rang. I just flipped mindlessly through my textbook not understanding a word it said.

Suddenly, I felt a tap beside me. I looked at the girl beside me and she passed her notebook to me. I read the words, 'Ms. Cencer wants to see you and she said to bring your stuff- Star.'

That's her name! I smiled at her and grabbed my stuff and stood up, "Thanks," I said to her and walked out the door and towards Ms. Cencer's office.

When I entered Ms. Cencer's office I saw Danny there too, "Danny?" I asked, "What's going on?" I asked Ms. Cencer.

Danny sat me down in a chair, **We're going to help you graduate**, he signed.

I was confused, "How?" I asked.

**Ms. Cencer will teach both of us the stuff we need…after we get you caught up of course and I'll sign what she teaches**, Danny signed.

I went wide eyed, "But don't you have a school to run?" I asked Ms. Cencer.

**She talked to Mr. Lancer**, Danny signed, **He'll handle any problems because helping kids is more important. If she's needed then she'll go, but right now getting you to graduate is more important**.

I smiled and hugged Danny tight, "Thanks Danny," I said.

Danny hugged me back. When we broke away Danny signed, **Let's get started**.

I gave Ms. Cencer my textbook and she started from the beginning explaining to Danny what everything was and signed everything back to me in his own words. I smiled finally understanding everything.

**Trusting Friends**

Danny and I entered Fenton Works after staying a little after school because we lost track of time during math and went over. I yawned, but I wasn't tired. I looked around, "Where is everyone?" I asked Danny.

He shrugged and went into the kitchen and what looked like he was yelling. I set my stuff my the fireplace and Danny came in with a note. I took it and it said 'Took Dani to visit Aunt Penny, who is very sick. Jazz is back at college. Take good care of each other for the rest of the week. Ida will be over this weekend and calling every day after school. Love mom.'

"Um, we better call Grand…never mind," I said when I saw Danny on the phone.

I saw Danny laugh and start talking. I sat on the couch and pulled out a book from my book bag and began reading. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to Danny, **Do you want pizza or Chinese**?

I put my book in my lap and thought for a second, "Chinese," I said.

Danny nodded and started dialing. I picked my book back up and started reading again. Danny sat beside me and I laid my head on his shoulder while I read. I saw the T.V. come on, but it was like mute to me so I kept reading and Danny pulled me closer to him. Finally, I just put the book down and watched the picture on the T.V. even though I couldn't hear it. I felt Danny rub my arm with his thumb. I was so comfortable I was about to fall asleep and I probably would've if Danny hadn't gotten up to get the food.

We ate on the couch careful not to make a mess or we'd both be in trouble. After we finished I snuggled back into Danny and he ran a hand through my hair. I was very tempted to fall asleep because I was full and comfortable again. Suddenly, I felt a pop in my ears, "Ow," I said and sat up rubbing the back of my ears.

**What happened**? Danny signed worry on his face.

I continued to rub my ears, "My ears popped," I said.

Danny pulled me to him and started slowly rubbing my ears so that it rubbed the inside too. I relaxed back into him and the pain slowly disappeared. I moaned when the pain was gone, "Thanks Danny," I said looked at him, "The pain's gone now."

Danny stopped and kissed me I smiled wide when we broke away. He then looked nervous and signed something that shocked me, **I love you**.

I smiled and kissed him, "I love you too," I said when we broke away.

It was the first time we said it…or signed it. Danny smiled and kissed my cheek and grabbed the remote again and pushed a button. I yelped and fell off the couch or I would've if Danny hadn't caught me. I stared at the T.V. breathing heavily. I looked at Danny, "I-I hear the T.V," I said shocked.

Danny went wide eyed, "What?" he said…said…I heard him!

I hugged him, "I can hear again," I said happily crying slightly.

Danny laughed happily and hugged me back tightly. I missed his laugh. I kissed Danny again, "Say it again," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"What you signed," I said.

Danny smiled and kissed me again, "I love you," he said smiling.

"Sounds much better that way," I said and hugged him.

"Everyone's in for a shock tomorrow morning," Danny said.

I yawned, "I think it's time for bed," I said.

Danny nodded and turned the T.V. off, "Do you want the bed pulled out?" Danny asked.

"No, I'll just use Dani's/ Jazz's," I said.

Danny laughed and we walked upstairs, "Night Danny," I said kissing his cheek.

"Night Sam," Danny said smiling.

**A/N Okay, that's the end of this one. No more of this story!**


End file.
